Don't Let Him Find Out
by chillywinterbreeze
Summary: After discovering that he's a demon, Dean attempts to hide that fact from his brother. But things get tricky living in a demon-proof bunker with Sam. All short fics. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Dean, pass the salt," Sam asked casually at dinner. _Shit,_ Dean thought, _act natural._

"Get it yourself, Rapunzel," he snapped. _Look, he doesn't suspect a thing. Just keep playing it cool and your demon brother won't figure out that you're a demon. _

Sam gave an offended huff and reached past his brother to grab the salt, "So how'd you come back from the dead? I was about to summon Crowley you'd been gone so long."

_Dammit, dammit. Don't let him find out, _"It was one of the angels."

"Since when did angels bring you back? And since when did you not touch a cheeseburger?" Dean quickly grabbed the burger and scarfed it down.

"I'm fine, Sam. Why don't we just enjoy the fact that somebody brought me back?" Sam nodded hesitantly and turned his attention back to his own food.

It wasn't that Dean didn't want to tell his brother what'd really happened, he just couldn't bring himself to. Sam had already been through enough without finding out that his brother had been turned into one of the things they hunted. Although, this situation was making things difficult. He'd already accidentally burned himself twice this morning and Sam was starting to wonder why there was always sulfur everywhere. Dammit this was hard.

He remembered what it'd been like when he was human: food and sex and _feelings_. Being a demon now meant that he didn't need any of those things anymore, which was great, but keeping up appearances for Sammy was starting to give him a headache. If his brother found out about his little secret, there would definitely be trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

It was three a.m. and Dean was just laying on his bed listening to music for Sam's benefit. Memories flashed across his mind: seeing Sam for the first time, burning down a field on Independence Day, his first girlfriend, putting the Devil's Traps on the bottom of his trunk. He bolted up and threw aside the headphones.

_Oh my sweet Jesus, I demon-proofed the Impala._ A lot of feelings had disappeared since Dean had become a demon. He no longer cared about food or sex, but his love for his brother and his car had not disappeared. If anything, that was stronger than ever.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he muttered angrily, "You just _had _to permanently lock yourself out of Baby. You could've just bought a lock, but _nooo_. You had to let Sammy put demon-proofing all over the damn thing!"

There was a knock at the door, "Dean, you okay? You're pretty loud in there," Dean hadn't noticed his voice getting steadily louder. _Dammit._ He did the only thing that made sense: he laid down with his eyes closed and pretended to sleep.

The door opened, just a crack, and Sam poked his head through. Dean fought to stifle his grin as his brother huffed his confusion and called his name. But that amusement dissipated when he heard the door swing wide and someone padding across the floor. He expected Sam to shake him "awake" in an attempt to get answers, but instead he felt the gentle weight of a blanket being tossed over him.

When the door finally latched shut, Dean didn't move. That was new. Sam had always just left him alone when he was sleeping. Maybe his being killed by Metatron had changed things. Whatever Sam's reason was, he was making it harder for Dean to lie to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Just saying "thanks" to everybody who's taking the time to read this. It really means a lot. I'm going to try to make the chapters a little bit longer, but I may fail due to having the attention span of a hyperactive three-year-old. The next chapter's going to be mainly dialogue based, but I'm hoping to make it a lot more comedic than this and the last chapter. Please, feel free to leave reviews, good or bad, they help me improve my writing. Now, on to the chapter. **

"DEAN! GET OVER HERE AND BRING HOLY WATER!" Sam shouted from the bathroom. Dean jumped up off his bed and grabbed a flask of water. Sprinting down the hall, he braced himself for whatever Sammy had found.

Dean found his brother kneeling fully clothed in the shower rubbing something between his fingers, "What did you find?" he asked, but he already knew what it was.

"Sulfur. There was a demon under our roof," muttered his brother as he brushed his hands together. Dean's heart sank. _God dammit, I can't even take a fucking shower without risking being found the hell do I explain this?_

"What? How do you think it got in here? The bunker's demon-proof!" he exclaimed incredulously. Sam wasn't buying it, though. He took the flask from Dean's hands and poured "holy water" on both their palms. Dean silently thanked himself for replacing the real stuff with tap water.

"Sammy, I'm not possessed," he lied, "I'll go check around and see if I can find it. Why don't you try to figure out how it got in?" Sam nodded and headed off to the main room and Dean let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Once Sam was safely out of earshot, Dean headed to his bedroom and summoned Crowley. The King of Hell appeared and promptly plopped down on the bed.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure, Squirrel?" he asked, voice dripping with aggravated sarcasm.

"Sam found sulfur in the shower. He's been finding it all over the place, but I've been able to say you left it behind the last time you were here. Now he knows there's been a demon under this roof in the last twenty four hours."

"And this concerns me, why?" Crowley wasn't one to care about Dean's problems, even now.

"Because you're kind of my mentor on this whole demon thing," Dean replied. It wasn't a total lie, just a bit of an exaggeration. Crowley had opened his eyes to life as a demon. Then he'd shown him how to turn them back from the creepy black they'd become.

Crowley sat forward and folded his hands in his lap, "So, just to clarify, you're too insecure to tell old Moosey about your new title as an honorary demon, so you come cryin' to Daddy to help you. And I'm supposed to help you because you've imprinted yourself on me like a baby duck," he watched Dean expectedly.

"Look, man, I'm askin' you for a favor. All I need is for you to tell Sammy that you've been in the bunker," Dean tried to soften his eyes into a wounded puppy kind of look. Even Crowley wouldn't be able to say 'no' to him.

With a frustrated groan, Crowley agreed, "Fine, but quit looking at me like an upset three-year-old. It's repulsive."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again. Sorry for not posting much of anything this week, I've just been really busy and having a bit of writer's block. Anyway, this new chapter is short, but it's definitely been the hardest to write so far. Thanks for sticking with me! :)**

**Enjoy!**

Crowley led his mentee down the hall to where Sam was checking the garage for sulfur. When he saw the King of Hell, he yelped and pulled an angel blade out of his jacket, "Crowley! How the hell did you get in here?"

"And good morning to you too, Moose," Crowley said with an amused grin, "To answer your question, I came in through the door."

"What do you want?" he demanded, holding the tip of his blade right up against the demon's chest. Sam had become more malicious against Crowley since Dean had received the Mark of Cain. As far as he cared, Crowley had put his big brother in a position that had turned him into a killer and, in the end, led him to his death.

"Goodness, Moose, you certainly know how to make a girl feel loved. I just came for a shower. The water pressure here is _fantastic._"

Sam scoffed, "You're telling me that you broke into the bunker for a shower?"

Crowley hesitated, eyes wide, "Yes. I broke into your bunker for a shower."

Now it was Dean's turn to pipe up, "Apparently, he does it all the time," Sam raised his eyebrows but didn't argue any further. He just muttered something about demon proofing the bunker even more and left.

"Thanks, man. I owe you one," Dean said, holding his hand out to the King.

Crowley took it, "I will collect on this later, so don't think that you're going to be getting any freebies from me, Squirrel," Dean nodded as Crowley moved away from him, "And one more thing, Dean, you won't be able to keep up this lie forever. He's gonna find out eventually. Best make it be from you."

Then, Dean was alone again. Crowley was right, Sam would find out eventually, and Dean didn't want his brother to find out through someone else. But he could stay in the dark for just a little longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean tried to walk across the room, but an invisible wall stopped him. He looked up and cursed as he spotted the red Devil's Trap above his head. Really, it shouldn't have surprised him; the entire bunker was evil-shit-proofed. What was surprising was the fact that this was the first time he'd gotten trapped in one since he'd changed.

"Dean!" Sam called him from down the hall. _Shit, _he thought, _Sammy just _had _to come looking for me _now _of all fucking times. _He decided not to answer. Best to let Sam look for him. It'd give him more time to figure out how to get out of this mess.

There was a pole sitting inside the Trap. Maybe =he could use it to scratch at the edge of the circle above his head. He picked it up and tried. Then he dropped it and it rolled outside the barrier. _Fuck! _Sam was getting closer.

Maybe he could destroy it with his demon powers. He tried doing what Crowley had taught him. All he succeeded in doing with those was giving himself a headache. _Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! Sammy _please _don't come in here, _he silently pleaded. The door creaked open.

"Dean, I've been looking everywhere for you! I was calling you, didn't you hear?" Sam said, then he saw his brother standing in the middle of the Devil's Trap, "Dean?"

_Oh, God, please no. Please don't let this happen, _"Sam, just go away."

"Dean? Why are you standing in the middle of the trap like that?" Sam wasn't stupid. Dean knew that he'd already figured it out.

"I'm sorry, Sam."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys! I know that I wasn't going to publish this week because of exams and stuff, but I'm procrastinating. So, here's another chapter!**

"_I'm sorry, Sam."_

Sam hadn't broken the trap, and Dean hadn't asked him to. He was just standing there in the middle of the room, staring at the floor. Neither of them were talking to the other, Dean out of guilt and Sam out of horror and fury. Then, after about twenty minutes of shocked silence, Sam finally broke the silence.

"What the hell do you mean by sorry?! Give me one fucking why I shouldn't send your demonic ass straight back to Hell right now!" he was shouting. Dean didn't meet his eyes.

"You should."

Sam was taken aback by this. He'd never met a demon that wasn't willing to fight to keep their meat suit, but he wasn't going to let that phase him, "Then get out of my brother," he ordered.

"I am your brother, Sammy," Sam wasn't buying it, so Dean pulled down the collar of his t-shirt and exposed his tattoo, "Look at the sigil. Intact. I couldn't get possessed if I wanted to. I am Dean, body and soul."

Needless to say, the younger brother didn't take this well. He stormed out leaving Dean still stuck in the Devil's Trap. He didn't just leave the room, either. He left the bunker completely, going for a drive in the Impala. At this point, Sam didn't care if Dean got pissed at him for stealing his car; he was too mad.

It wasn't that Dean was a demon. That could easily have happened in the past when Dean went to Hell. The problem was that he hadn't said anything, and that Sam hadn't noticed. Looking back, there were some things that made it pretty obvious. Avoiding salt and iron, staying out of the dungeon, he assumed that Crowley saying that he showered in the bunker had also been a lie. Sam knew that he shouldn't be angry with his brother for lying to him. Demons lied. If Dean was a demon, that meant that lying was second nature to him.

Even still, Sam felt the sting of tears. It was normal to be upset that his brother had lied to him, right? It was okay for him to hurt like this. Everything was going to be okay.

He pulled over on a quiet stretch of highway, "Hey Cas. If you can hear me, come down here. It's Dean."

There was a fluttering of wings in the passenger's seat and Sam looked over to see a pair of blue eyes staring at him, "Hello, Sam."

**Woohoo! Cas is in the house! I've been trying to find a spot where I could stick him in here. Next chapter is going to be more angsty-ness followed by lots and lots of fluffiness. I will shamelessly request reviews at this point in time because they really do help me figure out what's right, what's not, etc. Thanks to all of you guys for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Just a quick update: School is ****_finally_**** out so now I can actually get updates out on time for once! Another thing is I am bumping down the rating and removing the sexual content warning. I had originally planned to stick some Demon!Dean hookups in here, but I don't see a point to them anymore. One last thing: please please please review! I want to know what you guys think of this so that I can improve! :) **

**See you next week!**

Castiel glanced around the Impala, "Where is your brother?" he asked.

"Dean's at home. He's not going anywhere any time soon," Sam pushed his hair back with his palms as a wave of guilt washed over him, "He got stuck in a Devil's Trap."

The angel raised his eyebrows but didn't look particularly surprised, "I take it that you are aware of his situation, then."

"Wait, you _knew _about this?!" Cas nodded, "Well shit, Cas, why'd you leave me in the dark?"

"Dean contacted me after he woke up as a demon, before he saw you for the first time. He specifically asked that I not tell you," he started tugging at a button on his overcoat, not meeting Sam's eyes.

Obviously, Crowley knew, or he wouldn't have shown up when Sam started finding sulfur everywhere. Cas knew because apparently Dean had called him to let him know. That meant that Sam had been the only one in the dark about this whole situation.

"Well this is just fan-fucking-tastic," Sam muttered under his breath, "My brother's a demon, my angel best friend knew about this and decided to not tell me, and now I have no fucking idea what the hell I'm supposed to do."

Cas gave him a sympathetic look, "If I may, Sam, I think that you need to talk to your brother. In becoming a demon, he has literally become his own worst enemy, and I'm sure you're aware that he already had a very low opinion of himself before he was killed by Metatron. Imagine his pain now, even if he doesn't notice your blatant rejection of him. You're only making it worse."

_Great fucking job, Cas, _the taller man thought, _Now I can feel guilty and pissed off, _"So what am I supposed to do? Go back to the bunker and let him out, sit down and discuss our feelings over coffee? He's a fucking demon now, Cas. How do I know that he won't try to kill me the second I let him out?"

"He's been a demon for weeks and you've been perfectly safe around him," Cas answered matter-of-factly, "The only thing that's changed is your awareness of the situation. Dean loves you, and if he knew you were even considering the possibility of him harming his own brother, it would break his heart."

Sam knew Cas was right. Dean had been a demon for weeks, and he hadn't tried to hurt Sam. Hell, he'd actually been nicer than normal now that he thought about it. And that was still his brother, demon or not. What Sam was doing right now wasn't fair. Dean was his big brother who'd gone to Hell for to save him, and nothing was ever going to change that.

"Okay, I'll give it a try," he relented.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again, friends! I am happy to announce that this is going to be the last chapter filled with angsty-ness. From here on out, it will all be prank wars. Enjoy, and please please please review! **

Dean stood silently in the middle of the trap. _Sam's gone. I fucked this up and now he might kill me, _he worried, _but he isn't wrong to, I'll give him that. I'm a monster. Monsters deserve to be put down._

The door swung open and Sam strode in with an angel blade. Dean bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself. _I deserve this. I deserve this, _he thought, repeating the words in his mind like a chant. He heard a chair being dragged over and someone scratching at the ceiling.

"Open your eyes, Dean," Sam said quietly, "Did you really think that I was coming in here to kill you? How could you think that?"

Dean shrugged, "I'm a demon, we're hunters. Hunters kill demons. It's kind of a no brainer," he finished with a bitter chuckle and sat down on the floor in the center of the trap.

"Dean, you're still my brother. It doesn't matter what we are. I'm going to find a way to fix this. I promise I will."

"So, you aren't angry?"

"No, I'm pissed," Sam chuckled, "You lied to me, man. Hell, you got Cas and Crowley to lie to me too. Of course I'm pissed, but that doesn't change anything," he offered a hand to his brother. Dean took it and Sam pulled him from the Devil's Trap.

As they walked together to the library, Sam leaned over and whispered "Christo" in his brother's ear. Dean flinched, eyes turning black.

"What the Hell, Sam?" the younger brother doubled over in laughter.

"I told you, I'm still pissed. That means that I'm going to make your life Hell until we figure out how to fix you, Jerk," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Bitch."


	9. Chapter 9

**So, Sammy has found out about Dean's little secret. Now he wants revenge. Let the prank war begin!**

Sam snuck back into the bunker carrying a pie and a bag of salt. Dean was in his room relaxing, which gave Sam the few minutes he'd need. He headed into the library, specifically to Dean's favourite table, and set the steaming apple pie down in the center. Next he split the bag open and made a ring of salt around it.

_Dean's going to lose his shit, _he thought gleefully. Sam headed into his bedroom and shut the door, grabbing a book and some headphones. Now all he had to do was wait.

Dean had been in his room now for hours, and it was time for him to go do something. And he was craving pie. It was strange. After he had changed, most food had lost its appeal. He just didn't get hungry anymore. But pie was a different story. Even though he didn't need to eat anymore, he still loved his pie.

He padded into the library, hoping to catch Sammy before he went out, and he saw it. Right there in the middle of his table was a beautiful, golden brown, still warm, apple pie. In the middle of a salt ring. Oh, he was going to kill Sam.

"SAMMY! GET OVER HERE!" he called. Immediately, he heard his faithful little brother padding down the hall.

"What?" the younger man asked innocently.

Dean took a deep breath, _I will not kill my younger brother, _"Care to explain this?" he asked, gesturing to the pie. Sam frowned and shrugged.

"Break it," Dean demanded. Sam gave him a questioning look, "The salt ring, break it!"

Sam grinned, "Do the laundry," he knew he had full control over his older brother as long as the pie was a hostage, "Wash all the clothes and I'll open the salt ring."


	10. Chapter 10- Author's update

I know, I know, it's an author's update and those are no fun.

Alright, guys I am very sad to announce that I am going on hiatus. I've been trying to write chapters while I get ready for Music Camp, but one of the songs for my audition decided to Nope and now I have to relearn the whole thing (again). Right after that, I have a family trip and won't be able to write while I'm there.

In conclusion, I'll be away until August 18th and I will resume publishing as soon as I get back. I hope you all understand.

Love you all!

~Tasha


	11. Chapter 11

A week had passed since the pie-in-the-salt-ring incident and Dean was still pissed about it. He'd had to wash every scrap of cloth in the bunker before Sam would let him have the pie.

"I swear I'm gonna get you back for that, bitch," he'd mutter every time he saw Sam who would always smirk in reply.

Now Dean was actually ready to follow through with that request. Crowley had finally taught him how to harness his telekinesis, and he was planning to use it.

He told Sam that he was going out to get laid and drove the (now un-demon proofed) Impala out of the garage. Then he parked it in a ditch and zapped back to the bunker, sneaking into Sam's room.

His brother had all the normal things he'd expect: hairbrush, pain meds, slippers, lotion, tissues (hopefully Dean wouldn't have to witness those being put to use), etc. His plan was simple: hide under the bed and make stuff fly around whenever Sam tried to use it.

Five minutes after Dean hid under the bed, the door clicked open. Sam was singing to himself, loudly and off-key. It was like a scene from a low-budget horror flick. The first thing he went for was his iPod, which Dean flicked a few inches to the left.

Sam jerked his hand away, then looked around and tried again. This time, Dean made it fly across the room onto the bed, trying not to break it. He was a demon, yeah, but he wasn't _that_ mean. Now Sam was really getting nervous. The taller man hurried out, grabbing salt and an iron fire-poker.

Dean was really starting to enjoy himself now, blowing out all the lightbulbs following his brother and slamming the door in his face. It was almost too easy. Sam made it in, already pale.

"Why do I smell sulfur?" he asked himself, "Dean? Are you messing with me?"

The older man stifled a laugh and flung a pillow at his brother's face. He was enjoying himself more than he should've been, he knew that.

Sam was starting to get more panicked, "Who are you?!" he demanded, voice rising as Dean smashed a clock against the mirror, "What do you want with me?!"

This continued on for a good ten minutes. Dean smashing things and making wind blow in Sam's face while his little brother got more and more panicked. Then his brother finally snapped.

"If you want to kill me, just do it!" Dean froze, dropping the lotion bottle in midair, "I don't like being fucked with. Obviously something happened to make you come after me, so get your revenge and be done with it."

Dean zapped back to the car. _He wasn't fighting,_ he thought, slamming his fist against the steering wheel, _He just said to do it, like he thought he _deserved _it. _

When Dean got home, there were going to be some serious discussions.

* * *

**Aaaaand I'm late again.. Sorry about that, guys. Writer's block sucks. Anyway, hope everyone's month has been as lovely as mine. To everyone who favourited/followed while I was away, Hello, friends, and welcome to my weekly ramblings! I really really really (x100) appreciate you finding and joining my little circle while I was gone and it made my day to get those notifications!**

**Quick PSA type thing.. School is starting in a week or so, so I'm going to have a much more difficult time coming up with ideas with a fried brain. Suggestions are more than welcome! If you have an idea of something that you would like to see, pretty please shoot me a PM or leave me a review and I will write it in a chapter and credit you at the beginning!**

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys! :)**


End file.
